Brute Force weapons
Light Weapons Confed LZR-10: '''This laser pistol distinguishes itself by slowly regenerating over time and providing decent accuracy at close and medium range. '''Saryl-23: '''This handy little energy pistol fires fairly powerful particle rounds at a decent speed with decent accuracy. It's a nice enough weapon, but not one of the best. '''Jax-iP: '''This pistol fires powerful sonic blasts. Perhaps the most powerful of light weapons, it's also got slowest firing rate. '''Foley 356 Tactical: This pistol allows you to zoom in a bit for greater accuracy. Very useful at first, but in later levels it's just too weak to get the job done. K-Man Auto: Essentially an automatic version of the Foley and so it just a much better option. MNR-7 Bioreactive: This bio pistol fires three shots at once. Kill an enemy with this or any bio weapon to cause them to explode, catching anything nearby in a chain reaction. Naturally, this gun doesn't work on inanimate objects but is very good for crowd control. ---- Medium Weapons Confed LZR-23: Like all the Confed weapons, the 23 is notable only because of it's regenerating ammo. Other than that, it's a light-to-medium powered rifle with decent range and acceptable accuracy but not the best firing rate. L-Shot 50: The first sniper rifle you'll find, the 50 has the second best scope in the game, but suffers from a small clip size. A headshot with this weapon will kill anything short of a boss. It also appears to have four barrels. L-Shot 75: An improved version of the 50, the 75 has twice the zooming capabilities, twice the firepower, twice the rate of fire and twice the clip size, making the 50 obsolete. Make sure Flint has one of these on her whenever possible. MK-ASLT: You'll begin the game with this standard issue assault rifle. It features a zoom and a fairly high rate of fire. However, its accuracy at a distance leaves something to be desired, making the zoom function mostly pointless. Jax-iR: This medium-sized sonic rifle deals more damage than the Jax pistol, but maintains the same slow rate of fire. Its power makes it ideal for killing shrike in one shot. And is effective against turrets Saryl-45: Like the other Saryl guns, this rifle delivers good range, speed and power. It is a good well rounded weapon. A10 Bioreactive: Unlike the MNR, this bio gun only fires one round at a time. To make up for this, it's more powerful and has a greater range than it's smaller counterpart. Rail RVR: This railgun fires lightning fast rounds and deals considerable damage. The weapon's only drawback is the small targeting reticle. Rivals the Ion Beamer as the most powerful rifle in the game. Feral Cutter: Though Brutus' weapon of choice, the Feral Cutter isn't particularly useful. While its got a good rate of fire, is accurate at a distance and the ricochet effect of the bullets is nice, it just doesn't do enough damage to be a valuable part of your arsenal after the first few missions. Rusty Cutter: The rusty cutter is just the same weapon as the feral cutter but with a slightly reduced rate of fire. This weapon is only carried by the friendly feral colonists that you have to save, so the only way to get this gun is to kill one or let one die. Ion Beamer: '''The Ion Beamer fires balls of electricity, with a good range and fair speed. It is moderately powerful and has a satisfying punch. Rivals the Rail RVR in power but has a much larger clip size and larger reticle. '''Bower 20: A classic double barreled shotgun with a good wide spread. It holds 12 rounds per clip and has a fairly decent firing speed for a shotgun making it a great short-range weapon. iKhan-GPL: '''The iKhan is a grenade launcher that lobs its projectiles which slpit into several smaller grenades in mid air after a certain distance. It deals good amounts of damage, but it suffers from lousy range and a measly 16 round ammo capacity. With practice it can be made useful, being able to fire over cover, but standard grenades can do the job well enough. ---- '''Heavy Weapons Confed LZR-50: The heaviest of the Confed guns, this one deals decent damage while being nicely rechargeable. Useful in levels where ammo is limited. Saryl-99: '''This largest Saryl is definately the best one to have but is only marginally better than the medium, but there are better heavy weapons you could be using. '''Jax-iC: '''The largest in the Jax series, this one is also the best. It fires larger, more powerful shots than other sonic weapons, and at a faster rate to boot. Which makes it the most powerful heavy weapon that is not a rocket launcher. '''Rail CLVR: This is basically just a rapid-fire, higher-power version of the Rail RVR. A50 Bioreactive: The largest Bio gun in the game, this one packs the most punch. An excellent choice when fighting enemies who huddle close together. RVG50 Minigun: '''This gatling gun has a nice big clip and does tons of damage up close. Don't even bother trying to hit anything at long range, though. '''Plutonium Cutter: One of the last weapons you'll find in the campaign, the PU Cutter is simply a much more powerful version of the Feral Cutter with a much faster firing rate. Sweeper V: '''Your standard rocket launcher. Great for taking out turrets, as well as enemies at medium to long range. Just don't hit one of your teammates with the splash damage. '''Thermal Sweeper V: An enhanced version of the Sweeper, this one fires two rockets at once, both of which have a limited homing capacity. It is the most powerful weapon in the game. ---- Grenades Frag Grenade: Your standard-issue grenade, toss this one for a decent sized explosion. Energy Grenade: Similar to the Frag, except that it releases a burst of energy upon detonation. Very useful for taking out cannons. Gas Grenade: '''Anything caught in the cloud generated by one of these will slowly lose health. This includes your teammates, with the exception of Flint. '''Roller Grenade: '''Let this sphere go and it'll roll towards enemies, following them and creating a large explosion similar to the frag when it gets close enough to them or the fuse runs out. Be sure to listen for the telltale beeping that lets you know when one is close by. '''Sonic Grenade: Creates a painfully loud burst of sound. Does good damage to living things, but utterly worthless against inanimate objects. Note: the later statement is false it is THE most powerful grenade in the game, will one shot turrets if you aim it correctly, and explodes on contact. Light Grenade: '''These things are pretty much worthless.They do absolutely no damage, and there aren't really any places dark enough for you to need a flare. You'll use these to mark a single target for destruction from an orbital satellite, but that's about it. '''Sentry Mine: Basically a proximity mine, these things explode when somebody steps too close to them. If you find any lying around have Tex disable them and add them to your stockpile. A useful tactical weapon for flanking enemies. ---- Miscellaneous Weapons Hawk's Powerblade: The only melee weapon in the game, the Powerblade delivers one-hit kill to just about anything in the game, which is designed to be used with Hawk's stealth powers. To use it select the weapon in your inventory and pull the left trigger. ---- Items OrgSen Goggles: The commander adds these to your inventory around the middle of the game. These goggles give all characters except Brutus Thermal vision, similar to Brutus' own Spirit of Vengar ability. Equip them as if you were throwing a grenade.To unequip them, just hit the L trigger again when they are active in your inventory. Medkit: '''An inventory item that you use to regain your health. You can press the quick medkit button (black button on original Xbox, right bumper on 360) or select it in your inventory and pull the left trigger. '''Garo Fruit: '''These orange ball-shaped fruits will heal your wounds, but you can't hold them in reserve.Their recuperative powers are activated the moment you step over them. '''Psychic Ruby: Seer Priests Drop these. They'll give you back a tiny portion of your life as soon as you run over them. Category:Brute Force weapons Category:Alien weapons Category:Brute Force Category:Confederation weapons Category:All weapons Category:Human Weapons